Crimson Dreams
by PainfulxRecovery
Summary: When Kurama gets injured from a dream, how will Hiei react? Especially when he finds out who exactly is hurting the fox. This is my first fanfic so please do not flame. KxH, shounen ai and lime in later chapters. [On hold ... SORRY!]
1. And so it begins

Okay, this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! Of course this is a KuramaxHiei. For those of you who don't understand, I'll say this in the easiest possible way:

**THIS TIS PRETTY YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI!**

(Which means man on man.)

So, the few young virgin ears (or should I saw 'eyes'), or those who feel disgusted by this idea that are out there, should probably turn back. Left for the people like me who are mentally twisted and adore yaoi. Okay, I won't delay you any longer. All that's left is the pointless disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. whispers But I do own Kurama and Hiei in my own fantasy world.

" … " - talking

**_Name here _**- changing point of view

**_-Chapter One_**

**_Hiei's POV-_**

I watched intently as the fox demon walked with grace from the bathroom to his bedroom. My eyes followed each water droplet slowly glide down his freshly showered body. Then my gaze found the towel wrapped around his mid-section. Exposing his finely toned abdomen and chest, that just made me want to pounce upon the beautiful creature. What a sight, I thought as I stared through the window. Suddenly, I felt wet and realized, it had been pouring down rain the entire time. **1** Oh well, it's just water. Nothing can bring my spirits down when there's Kurama to gawk at.

"Hiei?" called a soft voice.

For the first time in my life, I jumped. Falling off the tree, I hit the rather damp ground. Growling, I pulled myself up, dusted myself off, and looked up at the source of the voice. I knew it. "Uh, hey Kurama." Now I was back in the branch. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Kurama repeated, raising a perfect brow. "Since when did you speak like that?" Now I could see that he had replaced his towel for a pair of tight fitting jeans. But his shirt still laid amiss somewhere. Which didn't exactly help my drooling problem. Still, I tried to fake it and act like it didn't phase me the slightest bit. I mean, we used to practice for the Dark Tournament shirtless at least a hundred times. Still, that didn't excuse my horrible grammar.

"I, uh … sorry. I suppose I've spent too much time with the idiots."

Oh yeah, like that will work. Smooth, Hiei. Real smooth. Kurama's going to see right through you. Shit.

"Hmm, I guess you are correct on that one," Kurama responded while chuckling softly. Although I will never show it on the outside, I was melting on the inside.

Wait a minute. He has pants on now. Which means that I missed Kurama escaping from the towel! Refraining from punching myself out, I settled on hitting myself mentally. How could I miss such a miracle of a spectacle!

"Hiei? Are you alight? You haven't blinked for some time," the red head asked.

I snapped out of the trance, and answered, "Y-yes, I'm fine. But I would like to get out of these wet clothes."

The fox demon's eyes sparkled with laughter as he smirked. "Of course. You may borrow some of my clothes."

I gulped. _His_ clothes! As in clothes that he had worn! Someone punch me, I must have died and gone to gay-demon Heaven.

**N/A: 1- Heh, I bet you were thinking of the _other_ thing. XD I know, I know. That didn't sound like Hiei at all. Sorry for the OOC-ness but I had to get the idea across. Normally it Kurama that is like that but I wanted my story to be a little different.**


	2. The first nightmare

Alright, I made Hiei a perverted demon in the first chapter, but c'mon! It was necessary. Just to warn you, Kurama is going to be like that a little bit in this chapter. Sorry for all the OOC-ness, but I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho though in my mind I very much own Kurama and Hiei. smirks evilly

" … " - talking

**_Name here_** - changing point of view

_… -_ dreams

**_-Chapter Two_**

**_Kurama's POV-_**

As I waited patiently for Hiei to finish showering, I foraged through my dresser looking for the smallest clothing I possessed. Needless to say, I failed miserably in my quest. I sweat dropped. Hiei would be swallowed up whole by whatever he put on. I couldn't help myself, I snickered No matter how odd that sight would be, it would also be cute as Hell.

"What's with the giggle fit, fox?"

I turned, and stared. Hiei's well-built arms well laid upon hips which were hidden within a rather small towel. Using all my strength, I forced myself to remain calm and not act out. But, how could anyone not! I mean, there's a very sexy demon just in a towel standing a mere three feet away from me, not to mention he has been the one I've had my eye on, and I'm supposed to do nothing!

I coughed, recovering my composure. "Oh, nothing. Here, you can wear there." I handed him the clothing and left the room. Against as much I wanted to stay.

When I heard the door open, I faced him. My expression must have looked like I was about to die because of the brow he rose. Not being able to hold it in any longer, I burst into what Hiei would call, a "giggle fit". The shirt he had put on was so large, there could be five Hieis in it. The sleeves were to his knees and you couldn't find his feet because of the length of the pants. Still, my theory was correct. Hiei looked damn cute.

"What are you staring at?" the fire demon mumbled.

'Just you,' I thought with a smile. "I apologize. I could no find any small clothing. "

Hiei shook his head, causing the remaining water to fly off his hair. "There is no need, fox," he smirked. "That just means I'll have to stay here the night until my clothes are dry."

I fought the urge to grin like a madman. Instead, I simply nodded. Turning to the hall closet, I took a pillow and blanket from the shelf before closing the door.

**_Hiei's POV-_**

As Kurama handed me the blanket and pillow, I could of sworn that I saw a hint of sadness flash through his eyes.

"Well," Kurama began while stretching with a yawn, "it's getting quite late. We should get some rest."

I nodded, and headed for the stairs that let to the living room. Every time I spelt here I'd sleep on the cough. And every time I'd see the same look of despair claim the fox's face.

As much as I had dreamed of sleeping in the same bed as Kurama, I also knew how inappropriate that would be. Especially since his so-called mother and step-father slept just next door. His little step-brother on the other side.

**_Kurama's POV-_**

I watched the fire koorime go down the stairs into the darkness of the living room. Then, I walked slouch-backed into my bedroom. Slipping off my jeans, I remained in my boxers. Sliding under the covers, I turned off the lamp, and laid my head down on my pillow.

"I wish Hiei would feel the way I do. But like that would ever be possible. Why must I be tortured so?" I whispered as I pulled the sheets over my head.

Before I knew it, sleep overtook me. However, unlike the past several nights, this was not a dreamless sleep. I just wished that it was a pleasant one. I detest my luck.

_The rain is pouring. I don't notice. All I know, is that I am running. Running for my life. But … no one is after me. I heard the 'ping' of each rain drop hitting the cold ground. My fox ears twitching when the droplets hit them. Suddenly, a shadow jumped in front of me. I squinted, but still couldn't make out their face. Even though I was in my youko form, I was frightened. And I knew the mystery person could sense it. They took a step toward me; I took a step back._

"_Fox…" whispered the shadow. "Fox… don't run."_

_My eyes widened. Only one person called me that. But, why would he be running after me?_

_I gulped. "H-Hiei?"_

_I was right. The first demon stepped into the moonlight. "Yes, fox?"_

"_Why were you following me?" I asked, slightly calm._

_He smirked, then walked toward me. "So I could do this."_

_I looked puzzled, but had no time to be. Hiei kept walking toward me, pinning me to a tree that was behind me. "Hiei, what are you -"_

_I was cut off on my words and my guard … by Hiei's lips. Shock absorbed me, but then I relaxed. Though, I let out a yelp of surprise when his tongue slipped into my mouth._

_I worshipped this feeling, never wanting it to go away. My senses went into ecstasy when Hiei released a low groan. In response, I let out a moan. That repeated when he placed his knee between my legs by my groin. _

_Hiei suddenly started searching my body with his curious hands. Making me melt right into him. I has turned into a blob on jelly, and he knew it._

_But then, his mouth parted from mine. Whimpering slightly, I gave him a confused look, that only made him smirk. Something was wrong, very wrong._

"_H-Hiei? Are you alight?" I stuttered. Heat rose to my cheeks. Why did he have to stop?_

"_Hn. Baka fox."_

_I took a moment to re-focus my sight._

"_Hiei!" I gasped._

_His eyes. They're … so dull. I've never seen him with such eyes. Except for when he's about to go on a killing spree. _

_What?_

_His hand was on something. I narrowed my gaze, then widened._

_No!_

_Hiei's hand is on his katana!_

_I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I was trapped against the tree. Nowhere to run._

_No, please!_

_Don't … HIEI! _


	3. The screaming kiss

I hope no one was confused when they were reading the dream. Well, if you were then you should get it in this chapter. In this one, there's a slight twist. Okay, a huge twist. I still haven't quite figured out how I'm going to make this work, but since I started it, like Hell I'm going to stop! So, please R&R!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

" … " - talking

**_Name here_** - changing point of view

**_-Chapter Three_**

**_Hiei's POV-_**

Being the light sleeper I was, it wasn't too uncommon for me to be awake at three in the morning. My arms tucked neatly behind my head, I stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling.

Throughout the nigh, I listened to a certain red-headed fox toss and turn. I wondered what made him so restless, but I resisted the urge to check on him.

'Maybe just a peek.'

I smacked myself, literally. I couldn't do that! What if one of his parents woke up! I'd be so screwed.

I blinked. I hate irony.

What!

I-I smell fresh blood!

Kurama!

Sprinting off the couch, I rushed to the fox's bedroom. My eyes widened. Kurama was whimpering while clutching his stomach. Blood was soaking through his white sheets. His cry shook me back to reality. In a flash, I was at the fox's side. Pulling back the sheets, I gasped in horror. Down on Kurama's left side, was a bloody gash.

"Kurama!"

I wanted to help him. I want to so badly, but my body froze. It would not move. Not even when I saw my beloved start to cry from pain. His eyes shut tight, grabbing onto his wound. Causing more blood to come pouring out and Kurama to scream.

I knew his parents would run in if they heard his call, so, I did the first thing that came to my mind.

Taking hold of his shoulders firmly, yet gently, I looked right into his emerald eyes. Then quickly lowered my mouth to his lips.

**_Kurama's POV-_**

Wide-eyed, I felt Hiei's lips touch mine.

'Fox …' I heard in my mind, obviously from Hiei.

All the pain and fear washed away at the sound of his voice. Slowly, I closed my still-wet eyes, leaning into the kiss.

No longer caring about my wound, or if this was real. Fantasy or not, like Hell I would let this pass by.

By now, Hiei wrapped his arms around me, causing me to lean into him, which was no problem for me. But, I leaned in too far, stressing my wound. I protested, but I cried out. The fire koorime took that as an opportunity. Slipping his tongue in, his started to explore my mouth. I whimpered at that. Just like in the dream, he was turning me into Jell-O, and he knew it. I could feel him smirk. It made me shiver, reminding me of the dream.

"Shuichi!"

My arms on Hiei's chest, I pushed up apart, must against my will. Both of us panting, he refused to let go.

"My mother," I managed to whisper, "She's going to come in here."

Giving me a sad look, he jumped out the window. As quickly as I could, I ruffled the sheets in order to hide the crimson that has spilled from my body.

Right then, mother burst in. "Shuichi! Are you alright! I heard you scream."

Nodding, I answered while hiding the pain, "Hai, Kaa-san. I just had a nightmare. Don't worry, I'm fine. You go back to bed now. You need to get up early, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hai, hai. I swear, when did you become the parent and I the child?"

I smiled innocently, "I learned it all from you Kaa-san."

"Stop sucking up."

"Hai, ma'am."

She smiled warmly. "Good night, Shuichi," my mother called as she left back to her room.

"Good night, Mother."

The second I knew she was out of slight, I released my breath. Letting my features change to pure agony.

"H-Hiei," I chocked out. He hopped in the room. I clutched side once more. "Help me."

That was the last thing I said. I let, or rather lost to unconsciousness. I only remember seeing a black blur rushing toward me.

**N/A: I know, this chapter sucked. I'M SORRY! x.x;;; I'm also sorry that this chapter is so damn short. I'm trying to make them longer so please don't kill me!**


	4. Odd kitsune and questioning koorime

Hehe, so my pretties … are you confused yet? You should be. So far, that was my favourite chapter. And when I'm typing this, I'm almost done with chapter four. Or … this chapter. I'll try to finish soon and start on chapter five. I looked back at all the chapters and noticed how short they are. I know, I'M SORRY! But I have trouble making long chapters. I can make thousands of short ones though! So, that's just going to have to do!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

" … " - talking

**_Name here_** - changing point of view

**_-Chapter Four_**

**_Kurama's POV-_**

A glaring light shook me from my deep sleep. Blinking the different coloured stops from my eyes, I figured out it was morning. I glared back at the semi-open blinds that let sun light seep through.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I took in my surroundings.

I'm still in my room.

Sitting up, pain shot up my side.

"Hn, baka fox."

Slightly jumping, I turned toward the sound. There lying all curled up at the edge of the bed, was Hiei. I had to smile. Never in a million years would I see this sight. But there it was.

Do I have to wake him? No, I will let him rest.

With that, I carefully laid a blanket on top of the sleeping Hiei. As I stared, I became entranced. Slowly, I swept a piece of his hair away from his face. He looked so innocent when he sleeps; so adorable.

I wonder if he sleep-talks often.

I giggled. And I thought I had this fire koorime all figured out.

The next thing I knew, two crimson eyes were staring at me. I jumped back to the head of my bed, hand over my heart.

"Of all the three worlds, Hiei! Don't scare me like that! You could of given me a heart attack!"

Hiei just crossed his arms. "Hn. Worthless ningen body."

I rolled my eyes. Fine, if he was going to be like this, I'd go elsewhere in the house. After all, my parents and younger brother left at six in the morning for the airport for America. I'd have the entire house for an entire two weeks.

As I stood from my bed, I stretched my arms above my head while yawning. Staggering back, hands on my side, I remembered all that happened the night before.

The dream … the wound … the kiss … Hiei.

My breath caught as the scene replayed countlessly in my mind. I still remember the way it felt to have Hiei wrap his arms around my body, and to be able to taste his lips at last.

**_Hiei's POV-_**

I stared at the strange acting fox as he put a hand lightly on his lips. He had this, dazed expression on his face and … was he blushing!

Shutting my eyes and shaking my head, I prayed I was merely going insane. Reopening my eyes, I released a heavy sigh.

Well, there was good … and bad news.

The good news is that I'm not insane.

The bad news is that I'm not insane.

There stood Kurama in the same odd state.

I coughed, causing the red-head to jerk and turn to me. He blinked away the flush on his face.

"Y-yes, Hiei?"

I snorted. "Are you back to your normal self yet? It's rather creepy seeing you blush like a giddy school girl, Kurama."

**_Kurama's POV-_**

I gaped at the koorime. Why was he being so cold and heartless? He's just standing there, practically glaring at me. Just like when we first became partners. What happened to the Hiei from last night? I fixed my composure and answered, "Yes, Hiei." Then, I turned on my heels, my hair wiping around with me, I stomped off out of the room into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind me.

Why didn't he ask me about my wound? He didn't even look at it. Wait, my stomach, it's bandaged. Hiei must of taken care of me after I passed out and watched over me. That must have been why he was asleep on my bed.

Slowly and carefully, I untied the knot of the cloth and unwrapped it. But stopped at the end when I noticed. The end of the cloth had been glued down to my flesh by the blood. If I pulled it off slowly or quickly, it would reopen it. I groaned, and to think I had already bled enough. Well, here goes nothing.

Grabbing as close to the edge I could, I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. Then … pulled.

I must of screamed, because Hiei busted open the door not .5 seconds later. Though I wouldn't of known if I had, I blocked everything out when I yanked off the bandage. Feeling a warm sensation , I looked down at my side. Deep crimson blood was oozing out. I cringed. This had to be the worst looking wound I had ever received.

"You idiot! What did you do that for!" Hiei cried.

I blink at him, astonished. Did Hiei actually show fear and concern? "Well, sorry, Hiei. But I had to get it off so I could disinfect it!"

Taking out the first aid kit, I grabbed a few dozen cotton balls and the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Dunking a ball into the bottle, I lightly patted the gash. Wincing each and every time. I realized how deep it actually was, surprised that my internal organs were not damaged.

About an hour and five hundred cotton balls later, I had cleaned my wound and rewrapped it. Hiei had sat quietly on the toilet seat the whole time.

That's why it startled me so when he spoke. "Who attacked you?"

I blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

He huffed, "Who injured you, baka fox?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm not even sure how I received this wound. All I remember is having a nightmare then, pain."

"What nightmare?" Hiei asked while raising an eyebrow.

I could tell my face was flushed. Oh yeah, Hiei. I had a dream where you were trying to seduce me turned into a nightmare and you killed me. Right, like that would sit with him well. When I looked back at the fire youkai , his eyes showed frustration. When I saw his forehead begin to glow, I started to panic.

"Uh, it was just a nightmare! Just one of those human traits. It was nothing!" I answered while laughing nervously. 'Oh crap. I am so dead now. I can tell he didn't believe me, especially when I just _had_ to start laughing. Damn human emotions.'

But all Hiei did was his usual 'hn', that would mean 'whatever' in this case … I think.

**_Hiei's POV-_**

The fox said something about having a nightmare before getting the wound. I wonder what it was about. I tried to use my jagan eye but Kurama stopped me with his spirit energy. I'll let it drop … for now. So Kurama will think I won't pressure him, then while he's thinking about it, I'll just simply read his mind. Hmm, I didn't think it would be this easy to outwit the cunning fox.

A odd fumbling sound grabbed me from my thoughts. Kurama came fumbling out of the bathroom, fighting with his shirt. I smirked. The fox looked ridiculous … but cute. Having bandages on your stomach does make it difficult to put on clothing.

Striding over, I took the cloth in my hands. "Bend down."

Confusion written over Kurama's face, but did as told. He went to one knee and rose his arms in the air. He looked like he was about to bow over-dramatically, like you see in old movies. I chuckled softly, and slid the shirt over his red locks and guided his arms through the sleeve holes.

The fox then took his hands behind his head, sweeping his locks free from the shirt. I had to pinch myself to keep from staring. Kurama in boxers and a tank top that showed off his mid-drift was definitely something to look at. Turning my back to him, I quickly removed the saliva from my chin.


	5. Spying Hiei and a second dream

Hey there! Hope you enjoying the story so far. I've been quite busy with high school; I have two projects, one due next week. So I haven't had much time to get onto the computer. Sorry, the last chapter was boring, but I'm working on a real plot! I know, amazing! Lol, but yeah, so I'm sort of making this up as I go so, please bare with me.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. cries

" … " - talking

**_Name here - _**changing point of views

_ … - _dreams

**_-Chapter Five_**

**_Kurama's POV-_**

Hiei turned away from me suddenly; I saw his arm rise to his face, but I don't know why. Shaking my head, I freed my hair from my shirt; it swaying back and forth a few times. Falling right into it's proper place.

I winced. Damn wounds. Turning to Hiei, I thought I'd try to break the silence. "Hiei, will you be staying for the day with me?" I knew he didn't exactly appreciate being stared at, so I started to make my bed when I heard the all-too familiar 'hn'. I wasn't sure, but I could faintly tell there was a 'yes' in there.

Whenever Hiei would spend the day with me at the house, he would usually just sit around in my room while I ran around doing my normal ningen routine: cleaning the house, watering the plants, go to the store to fetch the things my mother had requested. But since she was gone, I only had a few things to do. Still, by the time I was all finished, it was around three in the afternoon and I was exhausted.

Walking into the kitchen, I made Hiei and I a cup of herbal tea, like I always did. With his demon nose, I could tell he knew what I was doing, since he appeared next to me when I was done.

Picking up the tea cup, Hiei lightly sniffed the aroma. Then taking a sip of the liquid. Smiling mischievously, I spied on him over the rim of my own cup while I drank. Fatigue was finally draining the last bit of energy I had left. Probably because of all the blood that was spilt from my body earlier. Hiei must of sensed this because of his next statement.

"Hn. Go rest, fox. That wound of yours is doing you in. I'll still be here when you wake up."

My mouth hung open for quite a few seconds before I realized it and closed it. Did Hiei actually say he'd still be here? Inari, he's never stayed longer than a few hours. Maybe because of my mother's absences for a week he'll stay longer!

"Alright, Hiei. You promise to be here when I awake?"

"Hn."

That was all I needed.

_**Hiei's POV**-_

It didn't take a genius to know Kurama was worn out thanks to blood loss. After rinsing out his tea cup, he smiled wearily at me, then walked upstairs to his bedroom. Not long after I heard the quiet sounds of his even, deep breathes. I thought this would be a rather good time to do some, what the ningens called 'snooping'.

Masking my energy to make it appear I'm downstairs, I snuck up to the fox's room. Though my speed would be much quicker, Kurama has learned to hear me, so this seemed safer. Once I reached his room, I peaked inside. A small smile crept its way onto my features as I saw the sight before me. Kurama was sound asleep on this side facing me. Though he was clutching the blankets to him around his chest, it was intertwined around his abdomen and legs. As if in some kind of battle for dominance. I've seen Yusuke and Kuwabara sleep similar to this and thought it was rather pathetic. But, the fox looked just utterly, and completely adorable.

I stopped myself from taking another step as I did a doubt-take. Alright, what I just thought about Kurama will _never_ leave my mind.

Ahem. _Anyway_ … slowly I made my way closer to the slumbering kitsune. When I made it to the foot of the bed, I kneeled. Removing the cloth from my forehead, I closed my two natural eyes while opening my jagan eye. Careful not to disturb his sleep, I searched his thoughts. But when I found what I was looking for, I swear my hear skipped a beat.

I … _killed_ Kurama! I had made a move on him and then I _killed_ him!

"I … I don't … understand," I mumbled.

"Hiei?"

Snapping up my gaze, my crimson orbs met confused emerald ones. Shit. I've been caught in the act. Before he could do more than sit up, I gently pushed him back down. Shaking my head I responded, "Sorry, fox. Rest now. I'll be downstairs."

Kurama just stared opened-mouthed as I replaced the cloth on my forehead. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but he quickly decided against it when he shut his mouth and closed his eyes. Falling back into a restful state.

**_Kurama's POV-_**

I awoke to the soft voice of my fire apparition friend. My eyes widened to my horror when I realized that his jagan eye was uncovered. Which meant that he was looking through my memories … or dreams. Which also meant that he must of saw what happened to me. I tried to sit up so I could talk to him, but he put his hand on my chest. Making me lie back down.

"Sorry, fox. Rest now. I'll be downstairs."

I had no idea what I should of said, but I lost my voice. Closing my mouth, I just laid my head back down onto the pillow and tried to fall back asleep. Surprising enough, I was unconscious rather quickly.

Too bad that it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

_It was the end of another pointless mission and we were cleaning up the mess of the demon corpses. I wandered a little away from everyone as I took care of the destroyed nature. Faintly, I heard a conversation going on between the two detectives._

"_Did you see how I brought that huge demon down with my spirit sword!" Kuwabara exclaimed. _

_Yusuke merely laughed, "Kuwa, you're sword wouldn't be able to cut down a tree, needless to say a strong demon."_

_The red-head snorted, "Well at least I can do more than one thing!"_

"_Oh yeah, Kuwabara. You can make your sword longer and shorter with your spirit energy," the raven haired boy said mockingly, "but I told you! I almost have the Shotgun perfected! Plus, I can do multiple Spirit Gun attacks now."_

_The taller friend jokingly bowed, "Wow, you _are_ the master then!"_

"_Stop shitting around, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled but was laughing along._

"_Hn. If you two bakas are done messing around, maybe we can actually get some work done."_

_I didn't need anyone to tell me that was Hiei scolding them yet again. Shaking my head, I smirked. Sometimes it would seem that Hiei had adopted the notion of being their father._

_My back was turned but I could tell they were still smirking. But then, suddenly, nothing. When I heard nothing expect two quiet thuds, I spun around. _

_I nearly lost my lunch as my stomach turned at the sight before me._

_Yusuke and Kuwabara … were on the ground … blood pouring from their bodies. I ran with all my might to my friends. As I knelt down, I gasped at the wounds._

_They were made by a katana._

_Looking around, my spirit energy searching furiously for Hiei's. When I stood up, I almost lost my balance … Hiei was standing right behind me._

_He was holding his katana, licking off the blood of our comrades._

"_H-Hiei. Why!"_

_I stared at the ground, my vision becoming cloudy has tears threatened to spill. Snapping my head up, those salty tears were granted their wish._

"_Hiei! They were our friends! Why did you kill them! WHY!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him off the ground. "Tell me WHY, Hiei!" I spat in his face._

_His eyes were shadowed, but then I heard a sound from him. It … it was laughter! Dropping him, he fell to the ground. He laughter only grew._

_I backed away, until I hit something solid. Looking over my shoulder, I saw what was blocking my path … a huge oak tree._

_When I looked forward to where Hiei once laid, I gasped as I saw he was no longer on the ground. But was steadily walking toward me; katana in his hand._

_Oh, Inari, was I going to be next? At this point, I didn't really care. If I died tonight, at least I knew it was by someone loved._

_That might not be others wish to die, but I'd rather being killed by Hiei than by a total stranger._

_Hiei slammed his left hand next to my right ear onto the tree. While holding up his katana to my neck with this right. Leaning in close, Hiei licked off a little bit more of Yusuke and Kuwabara's blood. I cringed. How revolting. I never thought Hiei would ever do this since he told me that he actually enjoyed the company of the "big oaf" though he was annoying._

_I never looked away. My unwavering eyes burned into his. I knew that if I showed emotion, he would prolong my death. Making it painful and slow. Loving the look of pain and fear in his victim's face. Thanks, but I'd rather just one quick blow. _

_For a moment, I could of sworn that I saw a guilty look in his features. But as quickly as I saw it, it was gone._

_Finally, he made his move. Leaning up to my ear, he whispered, "I'm going to kill you now. Nothing personal, fox." _

_Nothing personal my ass._

_What he did next, caught me off guard. He lowered his lips to mine. Giving me a forceful, yet gentle and passionate kiss; slipping his tongue into my mouth. _

_That did it._

_Closing my eyes, I didn't care anymore. He was going to torture me anyway. My tears from earlier were back, but for a different purpose. As a single tear fell on either side of my face, I deepened the kiss. I had wanted to do this for so long now, and if I was going to die I wasn't going to leave any of the three worlds until I did it._

_The feeling was pure bliss; totally forgetting about the cold silver-metal blade pressed against my neck. That is, until I felt him apply pressure. I knew this was it, I was going to die._

_In one quick slash, Hiei ran his blade across my neck. I hacked crimson liquid from my mouth once … before total darkness and numbness took over._

_That night … I was murdered along with Yusuke and Kuwabara by the one man I ever loved: Hiei. _


	6. Telepathy and a question

I know the dream from the last chapter was sort of out there but I like how it turned out. I wasn't exactly sure of what I was doing but my fingers were moving on the keyboard and that's what came from it. I hoped you liked it. Plus, it was a longer chapter! Oh, one more thing, I've been forgetting to put this in the other chapters … : In most chapters there are some lime. Mostly just the dreams and Hiei kissing Kurama but in later chapter there will hopefully by some heavier lime and maybe even some lemon! Okay!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own YYH or any of their sexy bishounen characters.

" … " - talking

/ … / - Hiei talking to Kurama telepathically

/ … / - Kurama talking to Hiei telepathically

**_Name here_** - changing point of view

**_-Chapter Six_**

**_Hiei's POV-_**

"Damn. Now I know why he was so secretive about it. I don't blame him trying to keep this from me."

I stood down stairs. Scarf, katana, shoes, and jacket tossed onto the floor to be forgotten till later. Pacing back and forth by the couch, trying to figure everything out.

That's when I smelt it … blood.

"Kurama!"

Running as fast as my legs would take me, it still felt like longer than an eternity to reach his side. The sight before made my heart sink. Blood dripped down from his neck to his chest, while more appeared as he coughed and hacked.

"H-Hiei, I-I'm alright. It's n-not that deep."

"Don't talk, fox. You're a horrible liar, stay still," I instructed as I pressed a towel to his throat.

Slowly, I helped him sit up so he could gently wrap the cloth around his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut, but I knew he was the brink of crying. However, I doubt it had to do with the wound. The famous Youko Kurama has faced much worse situations. I wanted to look with my jagan eye, but I was already caught once. I'll probably be caught again.

"Fox, are you alright? What happened?"

It took him a moment to process what I had said to him, but finally he answered, "A-another nightmare. I-I got the wound there, a-and I guess I received here as well."

"What happened in the nightmare this time? Don't try to hide it from me, I already know what happened the first time. I have a feeling it has to do with me again. Am I right?"

Slowly, he nodded, which caused my heart to skip a beat. "It-- I-- saw someone, kill Yusuke and Kuwabara … and then me." Lightly touching his wound, he examined his hand; staring at the blood that had seeped through the fabric. "T-this, is the wound h-he gave me."

"Who, fox? Who?"

Kurama looked down as his sheets, not wanted to continue. Though I already knew who had done it, I needed to hear it from his lips. Looking straight into my eyes with tears streaming down his face, he answered, "You."

I knew it.

Talking off the cloth that covered my jagan eye, I searched his thoughts yet again. Thankfully, Kurama didn't fight me. I saw everything from his prospective. It all hit me roughly, like a gust of wind. Causing me to almost lose my balance.

Silently, I replaced the cloth on my forehead, and re-opened my two natural eyes. I kneeled beside the bed, gently taking Kurama into my arms. Something I've never done voluntarily. At first, he stiffened, but then relaxed into my touch.

Why? Why did it feel so … good to have him in my arms?

**_Kurama's POV-_**

I could faintly feel Hiei sifting through my thoughts once again. This time, I didn't resist. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my body. When I felt him leave my mind, he wrapped his arms tightly, yet gently around my waist; pulling me close to him.

At first, I froze, but then relaxed into the touch. Laying my head on Hiei's chest, I sighed deeply while shutting my eyes yet again. It felt so right being in his arms. I just wish he knew how I felt.

Wait a minute. If he's searched my mind twice in one day, maybe he's come across my feelings for him! Oh, dear Inari! What if he rejects me! Damn all the three worlds! Why did I have to be a fucking male!

/Fox, stop being yourself up./

/H-Hiei/

/Yes, fox. I'm talking to you telepathically./

/Wait, so … you heard me yelling at myself and being a baka just a moment ago/

Hiei chuckled. /Maybe. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay./

/But, why are you talking to me telepathically when we're right next to each other/

/Baka kitsune, maybe because I didn't want you to stress your wound or vocal cords anymore than they already are./

Reluctantly, I sat up out of the fire apparition's embrace, I looked right into his eyes. /Hiei, I know you must of found something interesting in my mind. You searched it twice, there's no way you could of missed it. You know how I feel about you./

For a moment, I thought he was going to flee to the window. But, he took a deep breath, and answered. /Yes, fox. I saw them./

/And…/

**A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I leave you at a bad cliff hanger! Sorry it was so short!  
I didn't know how Hiei should of responded to Kurama's question. **


	7. A phone call, and answer, and some other...

I apologize for the horrible cliff hanger, but I thought it was an okay spot to stop at. If anyone has _any_ suggestions, please let me know! In this chapter there is a little attempt at some lime. And now, on to the next chapter of Crimson Dreams!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own YYH or any of their characters. Excreta, excreta.

" … " - talking

' … ' - thinking

/ … / - Hiei talking to Kurama telepathically

/ … / - Kurama talking to Hiei telepathically

**_Name here_** - changing point of view

**_-Chapter Seven_**

**_Hiei's POV-_**

/Hiei, I know you must of found something interesting in my mind. You searched it twice, there's no way you could of missed it. You know how I feel about you./

/Yes, fox. I saw them./

/And…/

As I stared into beautiful emerald eyes that belonged to Kurama, I could see hope and fear in them. He was afraid I would reject him. I would never do that. I … I love him too much.

/And--/

Right as I was going to finally confess, the one device I've always hated in the ningenkai went off. Kurama looked at me, I nodded and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hel-- Wait a minute. You're not Shuichi. Hiei?"

I sighed, "Yes, Ms. Minamino. Um, Shuichi isn't feel so well so I came over to help him out." Hey, I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling the whole truth. But she didn't need to know that.

I could tell she was nodding, "Thank you, Hiei. Maybe I should just come home, if my son if ill--"

"No! Ahem, Ms. Minamino. That won't be necessary. I've got everything under control. He's not that ill. I'm sure it's just a cold or flu. I'll take care of him till he's better, alright?"

When she didn't answer right away, I involuntarily sucked in my breath. "Alright, Hiei. Just, don't let yourself catch what my son does. If he gets worse, please call me."

"Of course! You have a nice trip now, Ms. Minamino."

Once I hung up the receiver, I let all my breath out and leaned against the wall. Kurama was watching me the whole time, staring intently. Hoping he could understand what was going on.

/_Please_ tell me she isn't coming home./

Looking over at Kurama, I could see desperation in his eyes. Shaking my head, I answered. /No, fox. She was just calling to check up on you. I convinced her to stay where she was. So rest easy, fox./

After hearing that, Kurama plopped backward onto the pillow. Wincing slightly, he placed his hand on his throat. His facial expression became thoughtful and his eyes clouded and dazed. It was amazing that he didn't notice me sitting right next to him on the bed.

Deciding to take advantage of the moment, I gently pulled him into a sitting position. Slowly unwrapping his neck. Thankfully the cloth didn't stick to his wound unlike the one on his torso.

Folding the cloth so the blood was on the inside, I set it down on the floor and examined the extant of the damage. In truth it would of killed a human easily. But since Kurama is no ordinary "human" it wasn't that horrible.

**_Kurama's POV-_**

A wave a relief washed over me when Hiei told me my mother wasn't coming home. Bring my attention back to the point at hand, the whole nightmare re-played itself in my mind; almost hypnotizing me.

Only did I notice that Hiei had taken off the rag around my neck, when I felt something come into contact with my wound. Surprising enough, it didn't hurt at all; almost pleasurable. Finally realizing what it was, I couldn't hold back a blush.

Hiei was softly licking away the blood in a slow, cautious manner. Little did he know that it was torture for me. Having him touch me like that put my skin afire, even if it was on a wound. Gripping the sheets, I held back a moan. Something told me he was doing this to me on purpose; to see how far it would take me to lose it.

/H-Hiei./

/Yes, fox/

/Y-you never answered my question./

Reluctantly pulling away, Hiei sat back on his heels. His expression showed that he was deep in thought. I didn't even notice that I was biting my lower lip, until I tasted blood. Still, that didn't stop me from fidgeting as I waited an answer. When he looked up, my eyes went wide. His own red orbs, looked so gentle and caring.

/I know, Kurama. I was hoping you wouldn't notice./

My heart sank.

/I-- I just didn't know how to answer you … until now./

Still wide-eyed, I nodded slowly; watching his every move.

At first, I thought I was dreaming. I was sure I was dreaming. Hiei made his way downward to me, closing his eyes in the process. Finally, our lips met lightly.

What surprised him, was that I returned the kiss rather eagerly. If I wasn't wounded, I probably would have pounced on him; my Youko side ready and waiting to seduce him. However, in my condition, that was just out of the question.

I couldn't help myself, and started softly nibbling on Hiei's lower lip; practically begging for entrance. Thankfully, he granted me that wish. Soon, my tongue was searching his mouth. Memorizing every millimeter, touch, and taste in a matter of seconds.

I was in Heaven.

**_Hiei's POV-_**

Feeling Kurama nipping at my lip, I opened my mouth. His tongue soon investigating my mouth. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I have dreamt this so many times, but never had I thought it would really come true.

That first time yesterday wasn't on purpose. It was the only thing I could think of to stop him from screaming. I don't think his ningen mother would understand why he was bleeding from a wound that just mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I felt Kurama's hands sliding under my shirt, and back up my chest. Surprise hit me and I let out a moan when he found my left nipple.

I couldn't think after that.

Everything became a blur.

All I recognized, was the feeling of Kurama's lips upon mine.

**_Kurama's POV-_**

My hands wandered up Hiei's well-built chiseled chest until I came upon his left nipple. As a toyed with it, he released a moan that made me want to seduce him until he screamed my name in merciful pleasure.

Not that I don't have that planned for later … but I can't right now.

Damn wounds.

"Ah!"

Hiei's finger tips had found their way to my inner thigh. Moving in slow, small circles. I couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a long, deep moan; vibrating against his lips, which made him shudder. I'm sure he felt me smirk. I was rather proud of myself being able to make Hiei quiver in fear, anticipation, and pleasure.

**A/N: Sorry for having to leave it here but I couldn't think of anything else and I'm running out of time to get ready for Winter Guard practice that's in less than two hours. So, yeah that was my first attempt for a lime scene. Be truthful, how'd I do? Did I suck, was I okay?**


	8. Confession and disturbance

Hey there! I know the end of the last chapter sucked. I'm sorry. Nothing much after that happened so don't freak. They didn't do it or anything … yet.

**Anyway, before I forget, I have to recommend some stories. If you haven't read EnteralSorrow's fanfic "A Different Meeting" (a very good Hellsing story), and Yami Yue's series (about ten stories that are sequels to each other -- KxH) well … READ IT!**

**DISCLAIMER:** All the YYH characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

" … " - talking

/ … / - Hiei talking to Kurama telepathically

/ … / - Kurama talking to Hiei telepathically

**_Name here _**- changing point of views

**_-Chapter Eight_**

**_Hiei's POV-_**

A wave of pleasure hit as Kurama's soft hand caressed my now bare chest. I had barely noticed that he pulled it off. Either way, I wasn't paying attention. I was focusing on making Kurama whimper. Gently, my first two fingers moves in slow circles on his inner thigh.

I succeeded. Hearing the quiet sounds of Kurama whining against my lips was the perfect reward. Wrapping one arm around my neck, Kurama pulled me down closer to him; while one hand still wandered my body. I offered him easier access by leaning down against him.

All was fine, until my hand rested on his side as I leaned down. I sat up quickly as I heard the fox beneath me cry out in pain. Realizing that I was putting pressure on one of his wounds, I smacked myself; mentally and physically.

"Kurama! Are you alright!"

Slowly, he nodded, "H-hai, H-Hiei. I-I'll be alright."

But after his sentence he started a coughing fit; small droplets of blood appearing on his lips and chin. Grabbing my shirt, I wiped away the crimson spots. Rushing to the bathroom for a cup of water.

Sitting up, Kurama took tiny sips of the water. Pausing to swallow cautiously, in hope not to start coughing again. Unfortunately, our efforts were in vain. Patting his back, I tried to help him calm down; though I really had no idea how to stop one from coughing.

After a few minutes he calmed down. Laying back down against the pillow, Kurama closed his eyes. It wasn't long before his breathes became long and even.

I was about to leave the room when I heard him mumble my name. Walking back to him, I lightly touched his shoulder.

"Fox?"

"… Hiei …"

Letting a smile appear on my features, I climbed onto the bed. Laying down I gently pulled him into my embrace. He slid his arms around my waist and nuzzled my chest. I couldn't help but smile wider.

Kurama always looked like an angel when he slept. I would know, I've watched him sleep several times … not that he'd ever find out about that.

**_Kurama's POV-_**

I could feel myself being pulled into a deep sleep; but I didn't want to be alone.

"… Hiei …"

"Fox?" came Hiei's deep voice.

"… Hiei …" That's all I was able to say. I knew my efforts didn't go in vain when I felt a shift in weight on my bed. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I sighed happily, and cuddled up to Hiei.

As long as Hiei was right here by my side, nothing could harm me; even my dreams.

I awoke by someone shaking my shoulder. Groggily I opened my eyes to find beautiful crimson orbs staring back at me. He looked concerned; almost … scared. Sitting up, I gently touched his cheek.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" I whispered. _(A/N: Remember, Kurama can barely talk right now because of his throat wound. While he's healing he'll mostly be talking to Hiei through telepathy but sometimes even the Great Kurama gets stupid and forgets about his wounds.)_

"You've been out cold for hours. You were thrashing around like someone was strangling you. Did … did you have another nightmare?"

I blinked. /I was? I honestly don't recall having a dream, actually./

The small fire apparition almost fell over. He sweatdropped. /You don't _recall_ having a dream/

/Well, yes. I guess I was too tired to have one. Maybe the dream Hiei couldn't hurt me because you, the real Hiei, was right next to me. Thank Inari./

I could of sworn I saw a slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks, but maybe I was mistaken. Coughing, he tried his best not to look flustered. It was rather adorable how he tried but failed miserably.

He rose a delicate brow. /What are you looking at, fox/

/Oh, nothing. Just a certain demon right in front of me./ I smirked, he blushed again.

I decided he was just too shy to do anything, and since it was clear he wasn't appalled by my feelings for him, I pulled on Hiei's shirt. Bringing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss when I felt him return it with equal passion.

Slowly, we parted for much needed air; both of us panting. I whispered, "Why aren't you pulling away?"

For about the second time in my life, I witnessed a true smile grace his lips. "Because, baka, I feel the same way as you."

My eyes widened, "You mean you …?"

He nodded, "Yes, Kurama. I love you."

I could feel tears of joy filling my eyes; I didn't try to stop them from flowing. "Inari, Hiei. You have no idea who long I've wanted you to say that. I love you so much."

Smirking, Hiei gently flipped us; so I was laying on top of him. I was surprised I wasn't hurting him, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Putting his hand on my chin, Hiei pulled me down to his lips. We switched passionate kisses and each one became more heated. My tongue made its way into Hiei's mouth, battling with his.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both of us jumped as the sound of a voice that wasn't ours. The pathetic part, was that I fell off the bed. While thanking Inari that I landed on my bottom and not my stomach, I looked up to find Yukina.

Scrambling from the floor, I sat on the edge of my bed. Trying to calm my hair, that was wild from the last moment's event, and looked up at Yukina.

"Um, no. You weren't interrupting. Why are you here?"

"I asked her to come telepathically to check your wounds."

"Oh, alright."

**_Hiei's POV-_**

About an hour later, Yukina had examined all of Kurama's wounds and healed them as much as her powers allowed. Now, he was able to move around almost completely free. But he still needed to take it slow. At the present moment, the said fox was taking a shower.

I guess Yukina took that time as an advantage, since she came over and smiled her innocent but not so innocent smile at me.

I gulped. I knew I was in for it now.

**_Yukina's POV- _**

Oh, poor, poor, Hiei. Ever since I figured out he was my brother, I've been planning for just a little revenge. Hey, I've known him for five years and yet he never once told me. Keeping a secret like that is going to cost him; even if it was so "protect" me from the Forbidden Child.

"Hm, Hiei? You've been doing well I presume?"

He looked up at me, trying his best to put his cold stare on … let's just say he's failing … miserably.

"Huh, y-yeah! I've been fine. W-why do you ask?"

I rolled my eyes, followed by a smirk, "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. You know you can't hide anything from me, don't you? I'm your sister … _twin_ sister. I thought us siblings told each other anything and everything! Especially since we have such a connection.

I could see Hiei gulp. Hmn, this was going to be quite fun.

**_Hiei's POV-_**

Ooooh crap-shit. She's got that look in her eyes again. I'm so screwed.

I sweapdropped. Since when did I talk like that! God damn it. I _have_ been around the idiots too long.

Sighing, I complied, "Well aren't we the observant one?" Okay, so I kind of, sort of complied.

"Brother, you know what I mean. There's _obviously_ something going on between you and Kurama … unless you're just reacting to your horny, male demon instincts to mate," she said as she raises an eyebrow and then continued, "_But_, neither of you are in heat! So, what's your excuse?"

Shit.

She got me.

I released a heavy sigh. "Hai, Yukina. I-I care for Kurama … a lot." I finished looking down at my feet. I could feel a blush come to my cheeks, and cursed my weakness for the fox.

**_Yukina's POV-_**

Shaking my head, I walked over to my small, brother-counter-part. "Hiei," I began. "First of all … it's pretty damn obvious that you love Kurama."

He seemed to be surprised by this, since he looked as if a Makai bee just stung his ass.

"And second, I'm your sister. All I want is for you to be happy. I mean, that's the only reason why you haven't killed Kuwabara yet, correct? Because I'm happy with him." I could vaguely hear a mumble of agreement, so I continued. "Hiei, I don't care if you love a male, female, or a mix if that's possible! As long as you can be with the one that makes _you_ happy … _I'm_ happy."

It took him a moment to register all that I said but finally looked up. For the first time since he told me he was my brother, Hiei looked … relieved.

"Thank you, Yukina," he mumbled. "That means a lot to me."

I could see Hiei was still embarrassed, so I pulled him into a loving hug. At first he tensed, but then relaxed. After a while he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"But, if Kuwa_baka_ ever tries something I swear he'll meet with my katana till there's nothing left of him." **1**

I sweatdropped. Well, I suppose he had to recover his dignity somehow.

**A/N: 1- I've read plenty of fanfics where they make fun of Kuwabara by calling him this and I couldn't help but put that in. Also, I know that Yukina is usually an innocent, dense little ice demon that everyone just _has_ to love, but c'mon, that's boring. Besides, I had to get Hiei provoked somehow! Please review and I'll tell me how you like it so far!**


	9. Irritating Yusuke and a talk with Koenma

Okay, I really, really, _really_ hope everyone is enjoying the story! If not, then tell me some suggestions in the review, kay? I never say no to criticism. God, I probably started this story in the beginning of 2004 and now it's 2005 and none of it's even posted yet-- er, well, it _should_ be posted now since you are reading this but at this very moment while I'm typing this it's not and I'm just rambling on and on and on and on like a baka so I'm just going to shut up now and do the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER:** All of the YYH characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

" … " - talking

_"Bleh bleh" _- Person on communicator

**_Name here _**- changing point of views

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

Ss-dragon-lady: Wow! Favourites! Thank you so much. gasps I would _never_ kill off one of them off!

Bffimagine: I have a "sick … twisted … what?" Lol. Yeah, I probably won't use the Kuwa_baka_ anymore. That was just a one time thing I had to do to get out of my system. Also, thanks for the suggestions! I didn't even think about Kurama having a parasite. I'll keep all of those in mind!

Tanegaroa: Yeah I missed a few things but I'm getting better at it. Wow, I didn't know I had it set for only signed reviews. I'll have to change that.

Shiorifoxiesmom: Oh, no problem! I love reading your stories! Yeah, Hiei taking care of Kurama is a cute thing to imagine. Lol, yeah Hiei's not too happy about it. Hmn, maybe I should put a mini-chapter of what he's _really_ thinking of the matter.

Yami Yue: Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you.

**_-Chapter Nine_**

**_Kurama's POV-_**

While I was in the middle is rinsing out my hair of the shampoo when I felt Hiei's ki flare up. Hmn, I wonder what Yukina's doing to pester her brother this time? Finishing in a hurry, I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist in the process. Taking a smaller towel I started drying off my hair; then stepping out of the bathroom.

**_Hiei's POV-_**

Blushing furiously, I only turned even more red than Kurama's hair as he came out of the bathroom. It took me a moment to realize he was only in a towel that was slowly slipping down his waist to reveal the right hip. His crimson locks dripped as he tried to dry it with the second towel.

Then I remembered that my sister was still in the room. Flustered, I turned back to see her smirking at me. But _I_ am the one that smirks! _ME! _I could see a twinkle in her eye that meant she was up to something.

"Well," Yukina started. "I best be on my way. Kurama-san seems to be just fine now; just remember to rest. The wounds are mostly closed, but I couldn't heal you completely."

With a slight nod from the fox, Yukina gave me a loving hug and left. Neither of us dared to move till we heard the front door close and watched her walk down the driveway to the sidewalk.

After she was out of sight, both of us audibly sighed. Switching my gaze, I focused on the fox's body; scanning it for the conditions of the wounds. Both of them were closed and healing nicely, but you could tell they will leave a nasty scar.

I don't get it.

How could _I_ harm him in reality from a dream? This really doesn't make any sense. If Kurama couldn't figure it out, then let's face it … none of us will ever understand.

Maybe I should go to Koenma with this. Then we just might be able to get some answers. I have to know if I'm connected in any way to Kurama having these nightmares; and if so … why?

Ugh … why did life have to be so God damn complicated?

**_Kurama's POV-_**

I stared at a non-blinking Hiei for a moments till I was sure even a demon had to blink. Walking over to him, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hiei-koi? You have been staring at me for five minutes without blinking and quite frankly, it's scaring me."

I suppose hearing my voice shook him from his daze because he blinked several times, then turned to me. Putting his hands on my hips he pulled me close. I dropped my hair towel and just stared down at him; wondering what in the three worlds he could be thinking about.

"Um, Hiei? What are you doing? What did you and your sister talking about?"

Slowly, his hands moved to wrap about my waist. He … was hugging me? Cautiously I put my arms around Hiei's back, resting my chin on his head. We stood there for a while; just enjoying each other's company and warmth.

But after a while it started to get cold, with the window open and me only in a towel … that was slowly falling down.

Coughing, I pulled away from the fire koorime. "Hiei? Could I get dressed now? It's getting chilly."

Almost reluctantly, he let go. It's strange, even for Hiei, he has never been _this_ quiet around me. He just stood there, not really looking at anything. What could be going on in his mind?

**_Hiei's POV-_**

Upon hearing the fox's soft alto voice, I blinked many times trying to get out of my thoughts. I couldn't stand the thought of having me being the problem of Kurama's injuries.

"Hiei? Could I get dressed now? It's getting chilly?"

Now being able to think straight, I look and see his towel is about to come off and the window is wide open, letting a rather cold breeze inside. Releasing my grasp, I watch as the fox goes to the closet to grab a pair of boxers, tight-fitting jeans, and a olive green sweater.

Amused, I stared as Kurama fought with the sweater that doesn't seem to like him very much. His armswere through the sleeves, and I can just see some tuffs of crimson hair poking out from the collar. Chuckling, I walked over and hopped onto the chair by his desk. Regaining my balance from almost getting smacked by two arms flailing about, I tugged on the cloth; revealing a quite embarrassed kitsune.

"Arigato Hiei," complied a sheepish Kurama.

I chuckled again. "You're welcome, fox."

_.Beep. .Beep. .Beep._

Glaring over at the desk, Kurama grabbed the communicator, flipping it open.

"Well hello, Yusuke. Is anything wrong?"

Said Yusuke on the screen had a rare serious expression. _"You and Hiei need to get to Genkai's temple a.s.a.p."_

Hearing his urgency, I snatched the communicator. "Is it about Yukina!"

"_Chill, Hiei! No, it's not about her. Actually, didn't you guys just see her like a half an hour ago?"_

"Um, Yusuke? Can you please get to the point?"

"_Heh, right. Sorry 'bout that Kurama. But we need to talk to you about something so you need to get your demon asses down here."_

"We'll be there right away," Kurama replied while closing the communicator.

**_Kurama's POV-_**

While Hiei flitted through the trees, I ran on the ground not too far behind. Finally reaching the temple, I was about ready to pass out. Why are ningen bodies so useless?

However, as I neared the door, I didn't hear concern and seriousness. I heard … laughing?

Opening the door, I sweatdropped. Yusuke and Koenma were talking and laughing, Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina who didn't seem too happy but decided to play with his mind so flirted back, and Genkai was simply sitting drinking tea.

Hiei walked up to my side and peered in. Then … well … fell. Sweatdropping again, I stared at Hiei's twitching leg for a moment before entering.

"Um, what's going on here?" I questioned.

Yusuke looked up from the conversation with Koenma. When he saw my confused face, he grinned. "Hey, Kurama! Glad you could make it!"

"What do you mean 'make it', detective?" Hiei twitched. "Stop grinning like a fool and explain yourself before I decide to gut you out with my katana."

"Hehe, well I knew you two wouldn't come down if it wasn't for anything important."

"Anything _important?_ Detective--" Putting a hand on his shoulder, I gave the fire koorime a pleading look to calm down.

"Yusuke … that was very inconsiderate of you. What if _we_ were doing something of great importance?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could of sworn I saw Yukina smirk. It's not like we were doing _that!_

Ahem …

Hiei looked like he was ready to kill anyone who such as glance at him.

"So what is it that you want of us, Yusuke?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted you two to get out of that house and have some fun."

This was really trying my nerves.

**_Hiei's POV-_**

Kurama stroked small circles on his temples trying to calm himself down. Hmn, maybe this would be a good time to talk to Koenma about those dreams.

"But," Yusuke interrupted my thoughts. "We also wanted to let you know about this new demon that has been making herself known."

"Hn, why didn't you say that in the first place you baka!"

Once again, he grinned. "I felt like messing with you guys. It's so easy … not to mention fun and amusing."

Damn him.

Walking over to Prince of death, I knelt down. "I need to speak with you."

Nodding, he stood and led me out of the temple. Leaving Kurama to fend for himself with Yusuke …and a rather large bottle of sake.

Once outside, I told him about the dreams. He nodded in understanding and interest.

"Am I somehow connected to the dreams? And if so, how? It doesn't make any sense. Even the fox can't understand it."

"So, have you and Kurama become lovers yet?"

_"N-NANI!"_ I stuttered completely flushed.

Koenma smirked. "You know what I mean. Have you two told each other your feelings?"

Looking down my shoes, I kicked at the dirt and mumbled, "Maybe."

"Ha! So you two have confessed! It was only a matter of time. Actually Yusuke and I were betting on how long it would take--"

"You and Yusuke, _what!_ Is it that obvious?"

It looked as if Koenma was about to burst from trying to contain his laughter. "Oh yeah. So obvious, even Kuwabara noticed something was odd between you two."

I gaped. Even the baka? Holy shit! Shaking out of my thoughts, I went back to the subject at hand. "Um, anyway … do you have any information about the dreams?"

Nodding, I waiting anxiously for him to continue.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't an awful chapter. It was sort of just some random thoughts that I put together. I think I know what I'm going to do about how Kurama's having these dreams … I just have to finalize my thoughts. ;;;**


	10. Chapter 10

Heylo peoples! I am**_ SOOO SORRY_** for updating so late! -bows- Gomen-nasai! x.x;;; I really wanted to update sooner but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter since my stupid floppy disk wouldn't work. The last chapter I thought was a bit better; longer too. I finally got the other detectives in the story … besides being slaughtered in a dream. x.x;;; I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with how random it was. Not much happened, but I guess it was a transition in a way. If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I'm pretty much winging it.

**DISCLAIMER:** All of the YYH gang belong to Yoshihiro Togashi except for Ame. She is of my own creation.

" … " - talking

**_Name here_** - switching point of views

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

Whirlwind2417: Lol, yeah that came to my mind as well. Nope! I'm not abandoning you or this story! It's weird though. I started my Fullmetal Alchemist story just as a side thing, but I'm now into writing that than this. I hope I don't lose interest in this! Eek!

Fox-Forbidden-Child: Yeah, I suck when it comes to computers so … heh I basically screwed myself. XD At least I didn't lose too much writing.

Kitsunegirl504: Lol, wow. I'm happy you like my story! Because of some events, there were set backs about this chapter being done. I'm a lot better at updating my Fullmetal Alchemist story _The Pain of Death_ and other FMA fanfic _Numb No More_ has been posted. I hope you check those out as well.

Lady Tsuki no warrior: Lol, yeah I wasn't a yaoi-fan till three years ago thanks to some friends. x.x;;; Thanks, I tried my best on the lime scene.

Princess Of Kamui: I'm glad you like it so far. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Hmn, for someone who has English as their secondary language, you spell rather well!****

**_

* * *

_ **

If this chapter is a little weird, it's because it's 5:30am and I haven't worked on this in a while. So, please bare with me!

* * *

_-Chapter Ten_

**_Koenma's POV-_**

I watched as Hiei twitched nervously. I could tell it was really hurting him thinking he caused Kurama's pain. I sighed. Boy, he sure isn't going to be a happy fire demon when he hears what I have to tell him.

Might as well get I over with.

Clearing my throat with a small cough, I started to answer, "Hiei, do you know any enemies that Kurama might have?"

He looked quizzically at me. "No. All of his enemies thought he was killed by the hunter seventeen years ago.

"Hmn, I beg to differ. There is one person I can think of. Does the name Ame sound familiar to you?"

My only answer was when Hiei's eyes widened.

"Well," I started. "why don't you tell me more. There weren't many files on her."

Hiei turned his gaze to the ground. "I haven't seen her in a good hundred years. I guess you could call her my saviour. When I was just a kid, she took me in; gave me a place to call home. After a while, we began stealing together and became great partners; I would put my life into her hands without a second thought. She surely saved my sorry ass more than enough times. Then, when I was in my teenage years, we got rather close."

"You became lovers?" I asked.

Hiei nodded. "She was my first lover … and I hers. We thought we were going to become mates. But then a heist gone wrong caused us to separate. By the time we found each other, I was Kurama's partner. She was infuriated … though she tried to keep it hidden. She should of known that no one can hide anything from me."

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to soak everything in. "So … she decided to take out her anger on Kurama. She hates him because you became his partner instead of looking for her."

He shrugged. "I suppose. I haven't spoken to her since that time."

"But tell me Hiei, what kind of demon is Ame? Obviously a powerful one to be able to injure someone in their dreams?"

**_Kurama's POV-_**

Sighing once more, I entered the room; sitting down next to Genkai. Without as much as a glance, she handed me a cup of tea; which I gladly took.

I was a little worried why Hiei was still outside with Koenma, but I know that I do not need to be worrying. Too bad that is a habit I shall always have.

"Yusuke, did you call Hiei and I over here merely because you were bored?" I inquired.

I was answered with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Yusuke, you are quite lucky that I am in a decent mood. Otherwise you would probably be a victim of my Death Tree," I stated quietly as I sipped my tea. I didn't look over, but I could of sworn I heard a gulp.

It's good that they still take my seriously.

**_Hiei's POV-_**

"But tell me Hiei, what kind of demon is Ame? Obviously a powerful one to be able to injure someone in their dreams?" the Prince of Death questioned me.

I smirked. "That's the question I wonder as well. She never told me what kind of demon she was. I could never figure it out since she was a mix. All that I know, is that she was born in the desert."

Koenma let out a small chuckle. "Damn, it's a bad clique of the Sand Man."

I laughed at that. "Yes, it is. I remember when I was growing up, I used to call her the Sand Man just to annoy her. But after awhile it didn't bug her; that disappointed me.

"It's as if you were siblings."

I nodded. "At first, we acted like it. But when I was grown, it changed."

"I know the feeling," Koenma commented.

I blinked, then smirked. "You and Botan?"

"N-Nani!" the Prince of Death stuttered, his cheeks burning red.

I snickered. "So, it's true. Kurama told me there was something between you two awhile ago but I didn't believe him. Are you two together yet?" I asked, straightening my face out.

Coughing, he tried to stop the blushing; of course he failed. "I don't know what you're talking about. But if you'll please not change the subject …"

I rolled my eyes.

What a liar.

"What else do you want to know?"

"How does she fight? What's her fighting strategy? Her strong and weak points?"

I shrugged. "Unfortunately, I forgot."

Koenma started at me with wide eyes. "You _WHAT!"_

"I haven't seen her in at least one-hundred years. Besides, I never really saw her fight. Whenever we went on a raid, we'd separate and then meet back up someone else. If I was in danger, she would save me; but I passed out most of the time. I do know that she is excellent in martial arts though."

"Well," he started with a sigh. "Right now, that's all we got. And we have to use that to our advantage somehow."

"She can enter someone's dreams from miles away … she just has to be in the same world."

"So, she's in Ningenkai?"

"Hai," I answered. "How she does it, I have no clue. She has no jagan like myself, but has always been able to do this attack."

"Damn …" Koenma muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, let's go back inside before Kurama has a goes insane wondering what we're talking about."

I grinned. That's my fox.

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I know this is rather short compared to the last chapter, but I was winging it as it was. And you guys REALLY deserve an update. I hope you will still read and review this story. My FMA fic is really coming along, with some help from Shinigami Akumu. She gave me a few ideas and helps me start my chapters. I don't know about you, but the beginning of the chapter is the hardest to write. I'll try to update more regularly!**


End file.
